Pecado capital
by Sailor-chan
Summary: ¿Hay algo peor que ser rechazada por la chica que te gusta? Sí: que te descubra en una situación embarazosa. [Girl!Peen]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Dudaba mucho en escribir este fic, pero ay, ¿qué más da un poco de futanari en mi repertorio? Supongo que nada. No me odien.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de golpe, azorada y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, como para comprobar que había estado viendo bien.

No, no podía estar viendo bien: Marceline tenía un enorme falo entre las manos, por el amor de Glob.

Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar… Igual y a Marceline le iba eso de imaginar que tenía pene y se puso uno de plástico para imaginar cómo se vería. Podría ser… Excepto por el hecho de que dicho _pene de plástico_ tenía un aspecto bastante real, y ella parecía estar disfrutando demasiado como para que sólo fuese un pedazo de plástico inerte entre sus manos.

Recargó la cabeza contra la puerta, en espera de la calma, la cual no llegó. La realidad era que desde su ruptura con Braco no había tenido "algo" desde hacía meses. Igual y ese era el problema: ahora alucinaba penes donde no los había.

— ¿Bonnie? Ya puedes pasar.

Dio un respingo… No esperaba que su compañera de cuarto le fuera a hablar después de tamaña vergüenza. Igual y nada puede superar a la vez que descubrí lo que ella es en realidad, pensó Bonnie mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría para encontrar a Marceline con una almohada sobre el regazo y un sonrojo que le hacía parecer casi humana.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Bonnie. —No sabía que ibas a estar en tu hora especial del día.

—Y yo no sabía que ibas a venir a esta hora… ¿Qué no tenías clases?

—Sí, pero se canceló.

Bonnie caminó hacia su buró e hizo como que buscaba algo, aunque la verdad era que ya ni recordaba para qué había ido a la habitación, en primer lugar. Observó la almohada que Marceline sostenía con celosía sobre sus piernas y su persistente sonrojo y decidió preguntar.

— ¿Qué rayos hacías antes?

—No es tu asunto. —le espetó y Bonnie quedó perpleja… Marcy nunca le había contestado de esa manera.

—Es asunto mío si vas a hacerlo en el cuarto que compartimos, Marceline. —replicó y ni ella supo de dónde había venido esa respuesta. Marcy bajó la mirada y cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva.

—Te digo que no sabía que ibas a volver de repente.

— ¿Y eso cambia algo? Quítate eso del regazo.

Señaló la almohada que ahora estrujaba entre las manos.

—No. Por favor vete ya. Según tú, viniste a buscar algo pero te veo revolver los cajones y no tomar nada, así que…

—Lo sabía… ¿Es tuyo?

— ¡Sí, Bonnie, es mío! —exclamó Marceline, resignada. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. — ¿Ahora puedes irte?

— ¿Has estado haciendo _eso_ todo este tiempo? ¿Lo has hecho conmigo presente? —trató de que su voz trasluciera un poco de asco, pero la verdad es que sonaba excitada, más que otra cosa.

—No, claro que no. —murmuró ella.

— ¿Y por qué sigues conservando la erección, aún ahora?

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que sigue parado?

—Porque no te has quitado la jodida almohada de encima.

Era verdad: Marceline apretaba esa almohada como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

—Dime, ¿siempre has tenido esto? —inquirió sin poder evitar que su curiosidad saliese a flote.

—Puedo hacer que salga. —se rascó la nuca. —Todo depende de la persona con la que vaya a tener sexo, o en la que esté pensando cuando… Bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Por qué? —Bonnie se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta hasta que la pronunció en voz alta.

—Se supone que debo embarazar a alguna mujer humana, ¿no?

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, con Bonnie tratando de procesar lo que Marceline le dijo y esta última deseando que la tierra se abriese para tragársela.

— ¿Y no puedes hacer que desaparezca? ¡Por Glob, Marceline! Estoy aquí presente y ¿me dices que aún lo tienes parado?

—No es tan fácil hacer que se vaya. —respondió ella después de soltar un suspiro. —Sólo _se va_ una vez que me he… Bueno, pues _venido_.

Bonnie tragó saliva luchando por no pensar más en lo que había visto al abrir la puerta: Marceline frotando y jadeando de placer… ¿Cuántas veces lo haría? ¿Cuánto duraría hasta terminar?

—Ah… Bueno, ya veo. Qué inconveniente.

—Sí, bastante. Por eso necesito que te vayas.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Bonnie con un tono de voz afectado y llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Tengo que masturbarme, ¿no entendiste lo que te dije antes? No se irá así como así.

— ¿Y qué, no puedes hacerlo en el baño?

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que vaya al baño con una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel?

 _Pues más bien sería del tamaño de la torre de Tokyo,_ pensó Bonnie.

— ¿Qué?

Marceline tenía una expresión confundida e incrédula y Bonnie palideció… Mierda.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

—Pues claro que lo escuché, si es el único pensamiento en tu cabeza en este momento. —Marceline se apretó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, frustrada. Su cabello azabache estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo que le caía por el hombro derecho y el flequillo le tapaba la cara. —Mira, me encantaría seguir hablando de mi pene y compararlo con otras edificaciones, ¿sí? Pero tengo algo que hacer.

De pronto se puso en pie, finalmente dejando caer la almohada que había tomado como escudo y Bonnie tuvo que ahogar una exclamación; Marcy estaba caminando hacia ella con un enorme bulto entre las piernas, aunque de momento hasta parecía habérsele olvidado y al llegar a su lado le asió con fuerza la muñeca y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Oye! —Bonnie forcejeó hasta lograr soltarse. Su compañero la miró con expresión cansada y triste, pero también impaciente.

—Lo siento por eso… Pero ya te he explicado la situación y si no vas a ayudarme, pues… —señaló la puerta con gesto teatral invitándola a salir.

Por su parte, Bonnie no le estaba poniendo las cosas nada fáciles: se quedó ahí, observándola fijamente con sus cerúleos ojos de expresión soñadora que ahora mismo tenían las pupilas dilatadas.

—Bonnie, por favor…

—"Si no vas a ayudarme"… —murmuró Bonnie con la voz rasposa, pasándose la lengua por los labios y Marceline tiró un poco su camiseta hacia abajo en un vano intento de disimular el gran problema que tenía. —Entonces puedo quedarme si te ayudo, ¿cierto?

—Yo… No, era sólo una expresión pero… —Marceline rio con nerviosismo pero se calló de golpe al ver que Bonnie se le acercaba hasta quedar tan cerca que podía sentir su calor. —Oye… No creo que sea buena idea que te acerques tanto… Digo, te agradezco por reaccionar mejor a esto que cuando descubriste que soy mitad demonio y…

—Entonces me quedaré a ayudarte. —la interrumpió Bonnie con voz temblorosa. No estaba segura de qué le había picado, pero ¿qué más daba? Marceline era un demonio chupa-almas que podía invocarse un pito a voluntad, y si ella podía vivir con eso así sin más, bien podía hacer buen uso de la situación.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Marcy en un susurro tembloroso y suspiró al sentir las manos de Bonnie desabotonar su pantalón.

Bonnibel temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento pero al final logró bajar un poco los pantalones de mezclilla de Marceline, lo suficiente para que su miembro pudiera salir de su prisión.

Por Glob, — ¿era correcto pensar en Glob cuando estabas a punto de echarle una mano a la hija del diablo? — pero qué grande lo tenía. Bonnie jamás había tenido obsesión o algo parecido con los penes grandes, pero ella sólo había tenido sexo con Braco y no pocas veces se había preguntado si no se estuvo perdiendo de algo todos esos años que estuvo con él… Además no es como si él fuese un dios del sexo, pero eso no quitaba que echase en falta acostarse con alguien. Era como tener hambre y comerse una cena de televisión: suficiente como para quitarse el hambre, pero no tanto como para dejar de preguntarse cómo sabría comerse un filete.

Lo tomó con firmeza y notó el tacto frío que tenía.

—Joder. —susurró Marceline apoyándose contra la puerta, estremecida. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle de qué iba todo eso y por qué de repente tenía interés en manosearla si ya había dejado claro que a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, pero eso podría hacerla detenerse y era lo último que querría.

—Esto es extraño. —murmuró Bonnie sin dejar de tocarla, usando su pulgar para acariciar el glande. Tal vez no había tenido sexo más que con una persona, pero no por eso le faltaba habilidad.

Marcy trataba de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la cálida sensación de la mano de Bonnibel, cuando esta comenzó a llevarla a trompicones hacia la cama, haciéndola caer sentada justo en el borde. Bonnie se sentó a su lado y Marceline apretó las sábanas en un puño al sentir el aroma que despedía su cabello rubio rojizo combinado con el olor a humedad que sin duda venía de la chica que ahora la masturbaba con cara de concentración. Si acaso eso servía para excitarla aún más.

Pasaron los minutos y pronto el demonio sudaba, en parte por la intensidad de las sensaciones y en parte porque comenzaba a sentir miedo… ¿Y si se venía antes de tiempo y pasaba a la historia como el primer demonio con problemas de eyaculación precoz? Nunca podría superar una vergüenza similar, aunque la culpa la tenía la cálida mano de Bonnibel que la frotaba de abajo hacia arriba, siempre sabiendo exactamente con qué intensidad hacerlo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó que Bonnibel se detenía y ahora pasaba el pulgar sobre el glande, moviéndolo en círculos con mucha suavidad. Entonces volteó a verse… Tenía algo de líquido y Bonnibel lo distribuía de manera uniforme.

—Eso fue rápido. —señaló Bonnie acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, dejando su cuello al descubierto y Marceline jamás se había sentido _tan demonio_ como en ese momento, queriendo clavarle los dientes.

—Claro que no. Todavía no se termina. —se defendió e iba a agregar algo más, pero la otra chica se paró y justo cuando Marcy iba a rogarle que no se fuera, se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sin decir nada más sustituyó las manos con su boca, haciéndole tragar saliva.

Oh… por… Hunson. Cuatro meses antes esta chica la había rechazado y ahora se la estaba chupando con la misma cara de placer que ponía cada que se comía un helado. Si antes pensaba que las mujeres humanas eran extrañas esto acababa por confirmarlo.

Bonnie subía y bajaba por toda su extensión, luchando por no dar arcadas… Si bien no era la primera vez que hacía una felación, era la primera vez que le tocaba meterse algo tan grande en la boca. Tampoco es que Braco la tuviese pequeña, sino más bien era Marceline la que iba bien sobrada.

Se ayudaba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba los muslos de Marceline. Comenzaba a sentir un regusto salino en la boca y se sintió humedecerse todavía más. Se preguntó si Marceline podía percibir el olor de su humedad y la sola idea la excitó tanto que se metió la mano por debajo de la falda para tocarse. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba emitiendo pequeños sonidos de placer que quedaban ahogados porque su boca seguía ocupada. Una pálida mano se posó sobre su cabeza y Bonnie la apartó de un manotazo, molesta; esto no era una película porno y no iba a dejarse guiar.

La frustración creció en ella al no poder sentir tanto cómo le estaba provocando a Marceline… ¡Y no había nada de justo en ello! Así que hizo lo que le pareció la mejor idea: la empujó para que quedara totalmente recostada sobre la cama. Sintió una pequeña sensación de placer al ver la expresión ligeramente aterrada de Marcy, la cual casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando se colocó sobre ella a horcajadas.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo. —le aclaró una vez que estuvo encima y en –aparente –control de la situación.

—Ah… Sí, está bien. —asintió Marceline. Curiosamente ella ya lo sabía y no se sentía molesta por eso, en realidad. Además, los mendigos no podían ponerse exigentes, incluso si uno de esos mendigos es la hija del diablo, pensó.

—Bueno. —Bonnie estaba sonrojada y su respiración era pesada. Comenzó a moverse con fruición, frotándose contra el pene de Marceline, quien la sostuvo de las caderas al tiempo que gemía… El calor de Bonnibel se sentía demasiado bien contra el frío de su piel.

— ¿Bonnie?

— ¿Mmm? —Era poco probable que Bonnie prestara atención, pero aun así decidió probar.

—Ya estoy por terminar. —pronunció con dificultad.

Y entonces Bonnie, la dulce Bonnie que daba tutorías, que estaba en asociaciones de defensa a los animales y que sólo había tenido sexo con su novio de la secundaria, le puso una mano en la boca.

—Cállate. Tú no vas a venirte antes que yo, ¿verdad?

Marceline sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Bonnie seguía moviéndose rápidamente, haciendo que la cama rechinara. Unos minutos después ella gemía y Marceline hacía lo mismo y apretaba a Bonnibel, como para impedir que se escapase. Eso había sido lo más placentero que ambas habían hecho hasta entonces.

Bonnibel tragó saliva y recuperó el aliento mientras seguía encima de Marceline.

— ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? —preguntó la morena con voz somnolienta.

—No he tenido sexo en un buen rato y tú puedes escuchar mis pensamientos, así que…

—Sólo puedo escuchar los más fuertes, así que… ¿Me estás diciendo que tus pensamientos más dominantes son acerca de tu vida sexual… o la falta de ella?

Bonnibel se apartó de ella con las rodillas aún temblorosas y volvió a ponerse la ropa interior… ¿Cuándo se la había quitado, para empezar?

—Han pasado seis meses, ¿sí? —respondió. —Y no me atrevo a acostarme con alguno de los tipos del campus porque entonces todos sabrían. Los hombres no pueden quedarse callados cada que se acuestan con alguien.

—Ya veo. Entiendo.

—No soy esa clase de chica.

—Nunca he pensado que lo seas.

A pesar de ser un demonio, Marceline experimentaba muchas emociones humanas y la empatía era una de ellas. Frunció la boca en una mueca de vergüenza.

—Manché tu falda. —señaló.

—Está bien. No es algo irremediable. —dejó la falda a un lado y se puso un par de pantalones limpios.

—Entonces…

—Todo está bien, Marceline. Esto ha sido cosa de una vez, ¿sí?

—Sí, supongo.

—Entonces nos vemos después. —se inclinó y aunque dudó un segundo, terminó por darle un beso en los labios, dejándole desconcertada.

Ese fue el primer encuentro sexual de Bonnibel Butler con Marceline Abadeer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: Bien, bien, bien... Creo que esto tuvo una aceptación considerable. Deseo que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen inicio de año, y como pueden ver decidí arrancar con una actualización. Sí: sé que debería estar actualizando con el capítulo final de Cherry Popper, pero sigo poniendo en orden mis pensamientos para el gran final, no desesperen, prometo esforzarme para no tardar tanto. Dejen muchos reviews, porque "se viene" lo bueno en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

—… Pero entonces yo le dije: "mira, zorra, si quieres quedarte con mi basura, ¡adelante!", ¿y sabes qué hizo la muy estúpida?

Bonnie ya no se enteró de lo que hizo "la muy estúpida" –quien quiera que fuese –porque estaba ocupada buscando un escondite y terminó metiéndose al clóset, cerrando la puerta y tratando de encogerse lo mejor que podía para no delatar su presencia. Estaba consciente a plenitud de lo ridículo de su situación: llevaba días evitando a Marceline y actuando como si no existiese, incluso estando juntas en la habitación, todo desde _lo que pasó_ , y ahora llegaba al punto de meterse a un clóset, todo para no verle de frente en vez de salir por la puerta como las personas normales.

La puerta se abrió luego de un agónico minuto en el que Bonnie se sintió sudar, y Marceline entró acompañada de Lily, una de sus amigas… Bonnie tenía una particular aversión a esta última y frunció el ceño al espiar por las rendijas y ver que Marceline le miraba fugazmente el trasero para volver a alzar la vista con expresión culpable.

—Bueno, ¿por qué te importa? Hace meses que no sales con Brad. —preguntó Marcy después de aclararse la garganta.

—Es por principios, cariño. —Lily volteó y acarició a Marceline hasta que esta tragó tan audiblemente que a Bonnie le pareció escucharlo.

—Bueno, pero tú has hecho lo mismo incontables veces, ¿no? Quiero decir, empiezas a salir con chicos que tienen novia y…

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué? —la voz de Marceline temblaba y no era para menos: Lily continuaba con sus manoseos hacia ella y parecía bastante divertida.

—Porque ninguno de esos chicos sabe qué es el verdadero placer hasta que me conoce, y una vez que termino de usarlos… Bueno, quedan hechos poco más que un despojo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. —se escuchó un tintineo metálico que Bonnie reconoció como el sonido de un cinturón siendo manipulado. —Pero contigo no tendría problemas, ¿cierto?

—Lily, por favor. —Marceline le apartó la mano con fuerza y fue a sentarse sobre la cama, suspirando.

—Ay, qué aburrida. —Lily se sentó a su lado, cuidando muy bien de restregarle los pechos en el brazo. —Sabes bien que tengo la capacidad de complacerte, ¿no? Digo, sé que lo ideal es que desvirgues a alguna chica en un ritual pero creo que yo te puedo servir bastante bien.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer qué?

La cama crujió y Bonnie escuchó jadeos y súplicas por parte de Marceline, mientras Lily seguía con su parloteo y sus intentos por desvestir a su amiga.

—Ya sé: es por tu preciosa compañerita de cuarto, ¿no? —preguntó Lily después de fracasar, sonoramente molesta.

—No, no es…

—Ay, ya: admítelo. Y ni siquiera sé por qué te gusta tanto, si ella tampoco es virgen, aunque tampoco creo que sepa hacer mucho. —Lily rio y a Bonnie se le antojó un sonido frío y carente de alegría. — ¿Sabías que me estaba tirando al noviecito ese que tenía?

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Bonnie tuvo que gritarse la lengua para no gritar.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Marceline con curiosidad.

—Quién sabe. Todavía estaba con ella cuando pasó por primera vez y le dije que debía dejarla si quería estar conmigo. —soltó un resoplido de incredulidad. —El tipo no paraba de decir que me prefería y lo hizo… Nunca pensé que fuera tan idiota.

¡Esa zorra! Bonnibel apretaba los puños con impotencia, queriendo golpear algo, pero sabiendo que debía contenerse en ese momento.

Hubo silencio por parte de Marceline y sonaba pensativa cuando volvió a hablar.

—Lily, ¿tienes idea de cuánto hiciste a sufrir a Bonnie por esto?

— ¿Por qué te importa? Deberías agradecerme. Gracias a mí tienes un poco más de oportunidad con ella. Digo, no creo que vaya a servirte de mucho, ya que probablemente sea una de esas chicas que "se sienten sucias" por estar arriba al momento de coger.

—Lilith.

—Uy, ahora soy Lilith, ¿eh? —dijo Lily con tono burlón. —No entiendo por qué te pones así. Hay muchas chicas vírgenes y no vírgenes en nuestro aquelarre que morirían por tenerte dentro… Yo misma incluida.

Lily volvió a acariciar a Marceline, esta vez subiendo por su muslo y una pálida mano se cerró en torno a la suya.

—Se te hace tarde para tu clase, ¿no?

Lily se levantó con aire ofendido.

—Ay, por favor, Marceline. Sabes que un demonio virgen es patético, ¿no?

—No soy un demonio completo ni mucho menos soy virgen.

— ¡Pues como si lo fueras! Eres la hija de nuestra máxima deidad y actúas como si fueses impotente por gusto propio.

—Ya te puedes ir. —replicó Marceline poniéndose en pie también y Bonnie sintió la temperatura de la habitación descender un par de grados.

—Bueno, no te preocupes: al final hasta Forrest Gump consiguió metérsela a Jenny y hacerle un hijo. Puede que a ti también te pase y al final te deje rellenarla como un pavo de navidad. Por cierto… Braco no va muy sobrado que digamos. —Lily levantó el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda y Bonnie sintió una breve ola de satisfacción al ver cómo se burlaba de su ex novio. —Así que de seguro estará muy estrecha…

—Definitivamente vas a llegar tarde a tu clase.

Marcy la empujó hacia la puerta, cerró de inmediato, puso el seguro y se recargó contra esta, suspirando con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado fue hacia el clóset y lo abrió, para horror de Bonnie, que seguía agazapada en un rincón.

—Por Hunson, ya no sabía qué hacer para que se fuera.

Frente a ella estaba su compañera de cuarto tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir. Bonnie la tomó, dubitativa y se puso en pie.

— ¿Hace cuánto que supiste que estaba ahí?

—Desde que llegué. No sabía en dónde estabas, pero cuando Lily habló acerca de Braco… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya. No tiene importancia y hace meses ya que no estamos juntos. —la cortó Bonnibel sin sutileza. Se frotó el brazo, con la mirada gacha y se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No. —respondió Marcy mordiéndose el labio. —De verdad no sabía eso. Lily desecha tan rápido a los hombres que es difícil seguirle la pista.

—Al menos cree que lo tiene pequeño.

Marcy rio. Bonnie seguía mirándose los pies.

— ¿No me vas a preguntar qué hacía escondida en el clóset?

—No. Es bastante obvio que me evitabas como llevas haciendo las últimas semanas.

—Qué bien, así me ahorras la explicación.

Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenía en un rincón y se sentó, tomando uno de los libros apilados prolijamente. Marceline arrastró una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Y ahora vuelves a ignorarme.

—No es eso. Estoy ocupada.

Bonnie trataba de concentrarse en el texto que tenía enfrente, pero tenía la piel del brazo erizada y un escalofrío la recorrió al notar que Marceline se relamió los labios al observarla.

—Lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso.

—Descuida.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio y al final la morena no lo pudo resistir más.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme? Sé que te sientes avergonzada por lo que pasó, pero si quieres podríamos olvidarlo y pretender que jamás sucedió. Extraño hablar contigo.

La rubia soltó el bolígrafo que sostenía en ese momento y cerró de golpe el libro que tenía ante sí.

—No te he… —Glob, pero qué vergonzoso era lo que iba a decir. —No te he evitado porque tenga vergüenza… Bueno, sí, estoy avergonzada pero esa no es la razón.

La chica mitad demonio-mitad humana parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender. Las pasadas semanas, Bonnie se apartaba del camino cada que estaba a punto de cruzarse con ella, y en las noches, cuando inevitablemente debían verse, esta se cubría de pies a cabeza, como si creyese que esto le iba a ayudar a no existir en la habitación. Marceline no había intentado leerle el pensamiento por respeto, pero cuando su compañera dormía manifestaba de forma inconsciente cosas tan _primitivas_ que tenía que luchar por no saltarle encima. En una ocasión, lo que fuese que Bonnie estuviese soñando era tan fuerte y vívido que contempló la posibilidad de aparecérsele en sueños… Para desechar la idea de inmediato. Aparecerse en los sueños de las chicas para provocarles sueños húmedos era más el estilo de su papá, pero no el de ella. No era así como quería estar con Bonnibel, de modo que sólo se quedó ahí, tendida en su cama mientras se llenaba los sentidos con el aroma de la excitación de la otra chica, que al final le provocó una erección de la que tuvo que ocuparse antes de que se despertara.

Y ahora Bonnie le decía que no la evitaba por vergüenza. De repente todo empezó a tomar lugar en la cabeza de Marcy. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga para saber qué significaba la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento.

—Entonces… —murmuró con vacilación.

—Sólo no quería que leyeras mis pensamientos. —Bonnie cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Sólo los escucho cuando…

—Cuando son demasiado fuertes, sí.

Se preguntó entonces si debía mencionarle que no debía preocuparse por ello porque de todas formas ella podía imaginarse bien la clase de sueños que tenía, cuando algo captó su atención.

— ¿Bonnie?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

La aludida se removió en su asiento, sonrojada.

—Preferiría no decirlo. —respondió con timidez.

—Pues es que me estás volviendo loca. —soltó Marceline de repente.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Marcy llevaba un rato observando su piel erizada, sus mejillas rojas y la manera nerviosa en que se acariciaba el muslo con movimientos circulares.

La mano de Marceline estaba posada sobre el escritorio y Bonnie le colocó la propia encima después de tomar aliento. La otra chica dio un respingo y tembló ligeramente, pero no se apartó.

Bonnie le guió la mano hasta su muslo, haciéndola subir hasta que estuvo en su entrepierna. La sensación estaba bastante mitigada por la ropa que le cubría y aun así sintió una ola de deseo recorrerle. Se puso en pie y Marceline le bajó los pantalones, ayudándole con los zapatos.

—Linda ropa interior.

— ¿Te vas a quedar mirándola todo el día?

Parecía que sólo estaba esperando una respuesta suya, porque al momento de quitarle la ropa interior la tendió sobre la cama y hundió la cara entre las piernas de Bonnie, quien puso la mano sobre la pared, rasguñándola. La lengua de Marceline era larga, delgada y parecía moverse en dos direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo… Probablemente así era. No es que Braco nunca le hubiese hecho sexo oral, pero estaba bastante cerca de eso y no había sido porque él se negara, sino porque Bonnie acababa tan frustrada con los intentos tan torpes de él que terminó por decirle que estaban mejor sin esa parte del acto.

Pero ahora, con los labios de Marceline estimulando directamente esa parte que Braco no parecía encontrar —o que tal vez sí lo hizo pero fue demasiado para él— tenía que controlarse para no gritar y hacerle saber al edificio entero lo que pasaba. Para cuando Marceline se atrevió a meterle la lengua por completo, ella ya la tenía tomada del cabello y la mantuvo aferrada hasta que sintió su orgasmo.

—Bueno, eso fue injusto. —dijo Marceline con voz entrecortada, repartiendo besos a la parte interior de sus muslos y lamiendo ocasionalmente los pliegues de Bonnie. —Tú te enfadaste cuando te puse una mano en la cabeza y en cambio tú me tomas con tal fuerza que parecías querer arrancármela.

Bonnie no le respondió. Seguía en éxtasis y quería quedarse así por más tiempo. Ni siquiera le importó que Marceline viese su sonrisa cuando se recostó a su lado.

— ¿No vas a hacer algo con eso? —preguntó mirando de reojo.

—Creo que podría tomarme tiempo. —respondió mirando al techo.

— ¿No te duele?

—Algo. Lily me lo puso un poco duro pero tú terminaste de empeorarlo… ¡Ay! —Bonnie le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro. — ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Tú sí que eres idiota, ¿no? —le espetó tratando de levantarse de la cama.

—Lily me lo estaba agarrando y apenas si lo hizo reaccionar. Tú sólo te sentaste a pensar cochinadas en mi presencia y _voilá!_

—Y quién sabe por qué. —alzó las manos frustrada. —Después de todo soy una mojigata que sólo sabe hacerlo de misionero, ¿no?

—Bien: en primer lugar, fue Lily quien dijo eso, pero yo no opino lo mismo, ¿sí? E incluso si fuese cierto a mí no me importaría. Preferiría metértela una sola vez en posición de misionero que hacerle el _kama-sutra_ completo a Lily. —se puso en pie también al ver que Bonnie se vestía, furibunda. —Y en segundo lugar: ¿por qué estás enojada? No te gusto y ya ni siquiera me tratas como amiga. Dejaste en claro que sólo te gusta mi pene.

—No dije eso.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Marceline apretó los labios y se puso una mano sobre el miembro, aun oculto por su pantalón.

— ¿Podrías salir?

— ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!

—Pues sí, a menos que estés dispuesta a ayudarme de nuevo.

Bonnie la lanzó una mirada de enojo, tomó sus cosas y salió.

—Sí, tal y como pensé. —murmuró Marcy una vez que estuvo sola y se desabotonó el pantalón, sentándose.

* * *

Si algo no se le daba bien a Bonnie era retractarse.

Pero estaba bastante cerca de hacerlo al ver cómo Lily se restregaba contra el frente de Marceline, sosteniendo un vaso rojo en la mano y riendo como tonta. Frente a ella, Marceline le hablaba en tono conciliador, azorada. No parecía estar pasando un buen rato y volteaba a ver a todas partes, de seguro buscando a alguien quien pudiese salvarle de esa situación.

Se preguntó por un segundo si debía acudir en su ayuda… Aunque igual y no era una buena idea. Bonnie le había terminado haciendo una escena de celos a Marceline ese día y seguía sintiéndose estúpida por eso. Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, observando la escena. No entendía cómo alguien con sangre circulándole por las venas podría rechazar a Lily St. Pierre, con sus piernas gruesas y bien torneadas, su generoso busto y los labios carnosos que lucían como los de una actriz pornográfica. De la nada recordó la vez en que Marceline le confesó estar enamorada de ella y se enderezó en su asiento, súbitamente nerviosa. Se le vino a la mente la expresión suplicante de su amiga, con la que tantas tardes había compartido recostada sobre la cama de alguna de ellas, viendo alguna película de Netflix con un enorme bol de palomitas en el regazo y riendo sin parar. Recordaba cómo al principio le parecía extraño que su corazón no latiese y que su piel estuviera tan fría, pero esto mismo le hacía sonreír al saberse conocedora de un secreto que Marceline jamás le había revelado a una persona fuera de un aquelarre. Encontrarse a tu compañera de cuarto sorbiéndole el alma a un pobre perdedor debía ser algo traumático para muchos, pero no para ella. Las dos tenían algo perfecto, y entonces una de ellas tenía que arruinarlo enamorándose de la otra, que por supuesto no le correspondía.

De pronto algo, o más bien, alguien le bloqueó la vista. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la expresión nerviosa de Braco, que miraba por encima de su hombro cada tantos segundos, observando cómo Lily bailaba demasiado cerca de Marceline.

—Bonnie. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Hola, Braco. —dio un trago a su bebida, sin quitar la expresión aburrida de su rostro.

— ¿Vienes sola?

—No.

Braco no la escuchó o fingió no escucharla, porque enseguida se sentó a su lado, dividiendo su atención entre mirar a Lily y Bonnie.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bonnie?

—Bien. —respondió esta después de suspirar. Bien, al parecer se iba a pasar la noche viendo cómo el objeto de su confusión era acosado por la responsable de su ruptura con Braco, con el que ahora hablaba sin muchas ganas.

—S-sí, te ves bien… ¿Has bajado de peso?

—Un poco, sí.

—Oh, ya veo… —Braco se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó los dedos, mirándola de reojo. — ¿Sales con alguien?

—Sí. —respondió sin pensar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Braco, abriendo los ojos de golpe. —Vaya, no me esperaba eso. Te vi aquí sola y pensé que habías venido para…

— ¿Es en serio? —Bonnie ya había dejado de prestarle atención y ahora miraba con incredulidad cómo Lily se ponía de puntitas para tratar de morderle una oreja a Marceline. Bajo la mirada confundida de Braco se puso en pie y caminó hasta ellas. La más alta trataba de mantenerla a distancia pero Lily era bastante insistente. Cuando estuvo frente a la pareja carraspeó y hasta ese momento notó que Braco la había seguido.

Lily la miró de pies a cabeza, evaluándola. De seguro no le pareció muy competitiva con su par de Adidas clásicos y sus enormes anteojos redondos de montura dorada.

—Bonnie. —le habló Marceline sacándola de su trance.

Lily estaba a punto de abrir la boca, y a juzgar por su expresión no iba a decir algo agradable, pero Bonnie la interrumpió.

—Marcy, ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ah… sí. —respondió bajo la mirada perpleja de Braco y Lily. —Vamos. Uhm… Adiós, Lily.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida y mientras se dirigían al carro de Marceline, esta no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues al dormitorio, tonta, ¿a dónde más? ¿O prefieres volver para que Lily te siga metiendo la lengua en la oreja?

—No, definitivamente no. Gracias por salvarme.

—Bueno, fue por partida doble. Braco estaba hablándome y la verdad es que no se me antojaba verlo lloriquear como un cachorro al mirar a Lily.

—Yo creo que más bien sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Pues como quiera que sea, yo no estaba interesada.

—De verdad lo has superado ya, ¿eh?

—Ni te imaginas. Me sigue enojando que se terminara por la zorra de Lily, pero ahora mismo me trae un poco sin cuidado.

Marceline encendió el motor y tamborileó sobre el volante.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas esa canción? —preguntó cuando _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ comenzó a sonar por la radio.

—Sí, es de cuando fuimos al cine a ver esa horrorosa película coreana de zombies. Recuerdo que me llevaste a rastras y no dejé de tomarte el brazo durante la función.

—Oye, era bastante buena. —se defendió Marceline, sonriendo al recordar lo mucho que Bonnie la había tocado esa noche. En ese entonces todavía no se percataba de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, pero se sentía extrañamente complacida cada vez que Bonnie la abrazaba, asustada.

—Según los estándares de un demonio, ¿no?

Esta sólo se rio.

Al llegar a la habitación, se metió a la cama después de cambiarse la ropa, cuidando que Marcy no la viese, aunque preguntándose qué pasaría si la dejara verla "por accidente". Se quedó tendida un largo rato pensando en ello hasta que se durmió.

Horas después, cuando soñaba algo agradable, se despertó. No fue algo paulatino, como cuando te despiertas por la mañana y te frotas los ojos para despabilarte… Más bien fue como si se le hubiese quitado el sueño y enseguida supo por qué: Marceline estaba de pie junto a su cama, observándole fijamente, con los ojos brillantes delatando su condición sobrenatural.

— ¿M-Marcy? —tartamudeó, sentándose deprisa y cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

La chica no le respondió. Sólo se sentó a su lado y Bonnie se apartó para dejarle lugar, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo con esos sueños tuyos. —murmuró tomándole la mano y colocándola sobre su pene erecto.

Bonnie no protestó. Sólo lo tomó y comenzó a frotar, poniéndose de rodillas como la primera vez y repitiendo lo que había hecho con más ahínco, si es que eso era posible. Se sentía hervir y metió una de sus manos entre la ropa interior, jugando con su humedad y justo cuando ambas estaban por llegar al clímax, alguien la llamó.

—Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡BONNIE!

Despertó… Aunque no sabía que estaba dormida, para empezar. A su lado, Marceline le sacudía el hombro y sudaba copiosamente.

— ¿Qué…?

—Estabas teniendo un… —dejó la frase sin terminar. —Y luego yo…

Volteó a mirar al techo, digiriendo lo que Marcy le había dicho sin decírselo. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, concentrándose en un punto particular. Acto seguido, se puso en pie y la empujó para que quedara tendida. La pálida muchacha parecía sorprendida, aunque no asustada como la primera vez. Bonnie se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y la besó, al tiempo que removía los pantalones cortos que usaba Marceline para dormir.

Esos fueron el segundo y tercer encuentro sexual de Bonnibel Butler con Marceline Abadeer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! De verdad siento mucho estar demorándome tanto para actualizar mis historias... La vida de adulto me deja poco tiempo, inspiración y energías. Mi estado anímico tampoco ha sido el mejor estos meses pero bueno, aquí estoy dando señales de vida... Respecto a Cherry Popper... Pues, lamento informarles que no tengo idea de cuándo estaré actualizando. La idea está allí en mi cabeza, solo es cosa de que me ponga a escribir, pero como ya mencioné eso no ha sido muy fácil. En fin, disfruten de este capítulo final de momento y animen a esta humilde escritora con sus reviews, ¿sí? Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

—Ya deja de sonreír así… Ni siquiera soy yo la que sonríe de esa forma y fui quien tuvo un orgasmo. —dijo Bonnie dándole un ligero empujón a Marceline, quien ni se inmutó y siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la misma expresión de alguien que acaba de pegarle al premio mayor.

—No puedo evitarlo. —se excusó ella pronunciando aún más su sonrisa hasta que más bien parecía un gato que acababa de devorarse al canario.

—Aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de eso.

—No tiene nada de malo. —su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—No digo que sea malo… Es sólo que nunca lo había hecho… Fue vergonzoso y muy placentero.

—Pero… Volverás a hacerlo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Marceline con un poco de temor por la posible respuesta.

Pero Bonnie se quedó callada, caminando con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda. Parecía bastante pensativa.

Dos horas antes llegó a la habitación que compartía con la otra muchacha para encontrarla sentada frente a su escritorio, concentrada mientras escribía en su computadora. Bonnie se paró junto a ella, observando hasta que Marcy dejó de escribir y volteó a verla con parsimonia, con la ceja alzada y dando un respingo cuando su amiga le plantó un beso cálido y cargado de lujuria. Unos diez minutos después, Marceline estaba sobre ella, pasando su dedo pulgar por la abertura de Bonnie y deslizándolo con suavidad hasta su clítoris, hasta que estuvo satisfecha con lo mojada que estaba y finalmente probándola con un lengüetazo superficial, casi tímido que la hizo suspirar.

—Estaba pensando…

— ¿Justo ahora? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Bonnie con la voz entrecortada y Marceline giró los ojos.

—Como decía, estaba pensando en que me gustaría que… Uhm… —se sonrojó y Bonnie se apoyó en sus antebrazos para poder verla mejor, sintiendo un cosquilleo al verla tan azorada. Nunca iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero verla así tan tímida le daba un placer perverso que jamás había experimentado e incluso le asustaba.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia mientras resistía el impulso de tomar a Marceline del cabello y empujarle la cabeza para que continuara con su labor cuando vio que la chica no parecía tener intenciones de seguir hablando.

—Quiero que te… —pasó un sonoro trago de saliva. —Que te… ¿Y si te sientas en mi cara?

Bonnibel no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al principio, considerando qué responder y descubriendo enseguida que estaba muda y no tenía idea de qué decir.

—No. —terminó replicando.

Pensó que Marceline tal vez protestaría, que se enojaría y dejaría lo que estaba haciendo —muy para su pesar —o que cuando menos pondría cara de decepción… En cambio sólo adoptó una expresión pensativa con un dejo de neutralidad y después de eternos segundos, asintió y sonrió con ligereza.

—Bien. —y entonces regresó a lamer a Bonnibel, quien soltó un gritito por la sorpresa y pronto estuvo jadeando. Y de repente cuando comenzaba a perder el control, Marcy paró abruptamente para colocar su cuerpo encima de ella, con el cabello cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara y formando una oscura cortina negra que les dejaba en penumbra.

—Quiero que te sientes en mi cara. —repitió.

Y si Bonnie no hubiese estado tan excitada habría notado el tono resuelto con el que había pronunciado esas palabras, dejándole saber que no habría aceptado un 'no' por respuesta.

— ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no. —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—Anda.

—Que no.

Permaneció ahí, con los rojizos ojos entornados y una expresión ligeramente molesta en la cara.

—Bien. —y volvió a bajarse, continuando con lo suyo, cambiando de velocidad como sabía que a Bonnie le gustaba y justo cuando ya la tenía aferrada a los bordes de la cama, volvió a acomodarse para quedar cara a cara con ella.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

La habría fulminado con la mirada, pero no le resultó… Seguro no se veía muy amenazadora con la respiración agitada y los ojos desenfocados debido al placer que hasta hacía un segundo sentía. Con mucho esfuerzo logró articular una respuesta después de pensarlo por un instante.

—Tienes cinco segundos para hacer que me guste. —le dijo haciendo que se recostara y acomodándose para quedar justo sobre la cara de Marceline.

En realidad sólo necesitó unos dos segundos: colocó una mano en cada muslo de Bonnibel y continuó con lo que hacía anteriormente, pero ahora teniendo mayor libertad para lamer por donde quisiese. Bonnie soltó un gritito agudo y tuvo un espasmo, pero Marcy la mantuvo en su lugar e introdujo su lengua.

—Ay, por… —reprimió un gemido y comenzó a moverse en sincronía con esa lengua a la que podía sentir moviéndose en su interior. Pasó unos minutos absorta en la sensación cuando notó que Marceline sólo le sostenía una pierna y volteó a ver qué hacía con la mano libre.

Lo que vio casi le hizo llegar al orgasmo en ese momento: Marcy se frotaba el falo con ahínco, moviendo la pelvis al compás de su mano y Bonnie sintió la respiración de esta tornándose errática. Marceline tenía un tacto frío por su condición sobrenatural, pero su aliento era agradablemente cálido y le hizo estrujar el cabello azabache que estaba desparramado sobre las almohadas. Comenzó a moverse con más velocidad sin detenerse a pensar si podía ahogar a su compañera… ¿Un semi-demonio se podía ahogar? Lo creía poco probable y si acaso Marcy gruñó como un animal para externar su aprobación mientras Bonnie lograba llegar al clímax y quedaba como un guiñapo, con las piernas temblorosas y pocas fuerzas para acomodarse a su lado. Respiraba profundamente, intentando recuperarse, cuando notó que Marcy también había logrado terminar, y ahora tenía la mano manchada.

—Hmm… —la morena frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado para buscar algo con qué limpiarse en un cajón. Sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables y se ocupó en ello.

—Eso fue… Diferente. —susurró Bonnie desde donde seguía tendida.

Marceline no le respondió, sólo siguió limpiándose y tiró el papel usado al cesto de basura. Permaneció sentada unos segundos más, como si meditara profundamente acerca de un tema, tomó aire y Bonnie pensó que diría algo súper importante pero solo le preguntó:

— ¿Te acompaño a tu clase?

Bonnie parpadeó varias veces como si no hubiese comprendido la pregunta. La verdad se había quedado un poco lerda después de la intensidad de su clímax.

—Es al otro lado del campus. —observó ella.

—Es igual. Me hará bien caminar.

No le gustó mucho el tono de su voz, pero aun así accedió y se puso en pie mientras Marceline se abotonaba el pantalón.

Y ahora estaban caminando, con la más alta de las dos de mucho mejor humor bajo la mirada fulminante de Bonnie.

—Quería hablarte de algo. —dijo de pronto recuperando la expresión seria que tenía antes de que saliesen del dormitorio.

—Bueno… Estamos hablando. —asintió Bonnie tratando de ocultar su inquietud.

La chica más alta tomó aire y miró al frente sin dejar de caminar. Su compañera creía que la conversación sería así, hasta que se detuvo y volteó a encararla.

— ¿Qué es… esto? —se señaló a sí misma y luego a Bonnie.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Por favor, Bonnie. No vengas a fingir demencia. —contestó Marceline, impaciente. —Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

—No, no lo sé. Tal vez si hablaras claro…

— _Yo_ hablé claro hace meses, Bonnibel. —resopló. —Te dije que me gustas y creo que todo este tiempo ha quedado muy claro, ¿no? Cada vez que tú y yo estamos en la habitación… Por Hunson. Es como si no pudiese controlarme.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes: todo esto es muy confuso para mí.

— ¿Lo es? Yo te veo bastante tranquila disfrutando de las cosas que te hago…

— ¡Oye! No soy una especie de _pillow princess_.

—No, de hecho… —Parecía querer añadir algo más, pero sólo abrió y cerró la boca hasta que cambió de opinión. —Bueno, ya. Olvídalo. Esta fue una mala idea.

Siguió caminando hacia el edificio donde Bonnie tomaba clases, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la espalda ligeramente encorvada.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó Bonnie dando algunos traspiés en su intento por llevarle el paso, sufriendo notoriamente por la diferencia de estatura.

La pálida joven continuó caminando a paso veloz por algunos metros hasta que alzó la cara y suspiró, considerando si debía hablar.

—Mira… Cuando te dije que me gustas y me dijiste que yo a ti no… Bueno, recuerdo que dijiste que no te gustan las chicas. Pero aquí estamos: dos chicas que acaban de tener… Bueno, _algo_ , y me pregunto qué sigue.

—Marceline, sabes bien que yo no…

—No, no sé nada, Bonnibel.

Estaban ya frente al edificio cuando Marceline le lanzó una mirada entre molesta y resignada. Bonnibel nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, pero pensaba que Marceline era (y por mucho) la chica más hermosa del campus… Puede que incluso fuese la más hermosa de la ciudad, con su piel extraña que parecía refulgir al sol como bronce, su dentadura recta de una blancura perfecta, sus labios rojos y los ojos oscuros, profundos como pozos.

Y así, furibunda como estaba, le resultaba doblemente hermosa y peligrosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Quiero saber qué… Qué es lo que piensas de mí. —Marceline miró al suelo, se relamió los labios y volvió a alzar la vista. — ¿Acaso crees que soy un pito con patas o algo así?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con tanta incredulidad en la voz que esta le salió más aguda de lo normal. —Por supuesto que no pienso eso.

— ¿Y entonces qué piensas en realidad?

Bonnie alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, emitiendo un sonido y nada más. No sabía qué decir.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —Marcy cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Mierda, soy tan imbécil.

No esperó a que le contestara, sino que bajó los escalones para ir de regreso.

—Marcy… ¡Marcy, espera!

—Llegarás tarde a tu clase, princesa. —gritó Marcy agitando la mano para despedirse sin girar.

Era verdad. Dubitativa, Bonnie se digirió al aula sin dejar de pensar en ello en lo que restaba del día.

* * *

Marceline estuvo distante el resto de la semana y apenas si la saludaba por las mañanas antes de salir disparada como un bólido hacia sus clases. Bonnie no era idiota y sabía que le evitaba como si de una plaga se tratase. A veces la veía hacerse un ovillo bajo las sábanas sin siquiera mirarla y se sentía tentada de sacudirle el hombro para preguntarle qué pasaba (aunque ella ya lo sabía bien) y al final solo suspiraba, cerrando los ojos hasta que lograba quedarse dormida.

No se hablaron hasta que Bonnie llegó un día a la habitación y encontró a Marceline guardando sus pocas pertenencias –la chica siempre había sido bastante impersonal en el tiempo que llevaba ahí –en cajas de cartón.

Marceline se encogió en su lugar y habló un poco avergonzada:

—Lo siento. Pensé que terminaría antes.

—Marceline, ¿qué rayos…?

—Uhm… Hunson cree que debería tener un entorno un poco más… _profano_. —Se rascó la nuca. —Ha hecho los arreglos para que me quede con Lily.

Siguió echando libros a la caja sin mirar a Bonnie.

— ¿T-te vas? —preguntó esta, incrédula.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor así, ¿no? —Marceline se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las rodillas. —Ya no te haré sentir incómoda.

—No, yo no me… Yo no… —Bonnibel jugueteó con su cabello sin saber bien qué decir. —Tú no me incomodas _tanto_ …

—"Tanto". —Marceline soltó una risilla y un resoplido.

—Marcy, yo… Yo lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así y…

—Está bien así, Bon. —le guiñó un ojo. —Me verás por ahí en el campus, ¿sí?

Y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla que pareció dejarle la piel ardiendo, seguido de un levísimo apretón de manos, antes de tomar una enorme valija y salir.

—Alguien vendrá por mis cosas más tarde. —le avisó. Y cerró la puerta, dejando sola a Bonnie.

* * *

—Bonnie.

La aludida miraba hacia el frente, chupando su cuchara llena de flan y quedándosela en la boca mientras observaba con impotencia la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella: Lily St. Pierre estaba tratando de empujar un pedazo de comida a la boca de Marceline, quien solo se reía y se apartaba mientras la otra insistía.

— ¡Bonnie!

Alguien chascó los dedos enfrente de ella y Bonnie respingó, parpadeando varias veces.

—Uh… Lo siento, Pris. —se pasó la mano por el cabello y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos. —Estoy algo distraída esta mañana.

—Más bien has estado distraída toda la semana. —observó Prismo visiblemente molesto y dejando caer la carpeta que tenía en la mano y añadiendo un resoplido para lograr un efecto melodramático. Luego volteó a ver lo que le robaba la atención a Bonnie y alzó las cejas. — ¿Sabes? Yo diría que en vez de quedarte viendo deberías ir y hablar con ella.

— ¿Y tener que aguantar a Lily? —Bonnie alzó una ceja. —No, gracias.

—Sí, ya sé que te robó al novio y ahora también a tu novia. —respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Me has contado la misma historia muchas veces.

— ¿No sería incómodo?

—Cariño, la mayoría de las veces que me he enamorado de un heterosexual resulta más incómodo que desaparezcan de mi vida así sin más. Por lo menos tú extrañas a Marceline.

— ¿No sería más incómodo seguir viéndolos y suspirar por ellos?

—No me cambies el tema. Anda… Ve y háblale.

Bonnibel suspiró y miró cómo Lily hacía reír a Marceline con alguna tontería pero esta se petrificaba cuando le ponía la mano en la rodilla. Al momento que Lily hizo esto Marceline comenzó a carraspear y encontró algún pretexto para ponerse en pie, casi volcando su refresco.

—Lo haré después. —dijo apartando la vista, nerviosa, justo un segundo antes de que Marceline voltease a verla.

—Te está mirando. —canturreó Prismo mirando a su ex compañera de cuarto sin nada de discreción.

—Pues no la mires tú, se dará cuenta.

—Creo que es tarde.

— ¡Pris!

—Sí, está mirando hacia acá. —dijo Pris tomando un sorbo de su café como si no la hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Podrías ser más discreto? Si sigues mirándola, ella…

—Está tomando sus cosas... —Otro sorbo más de café.

— ¡Prismo, maldición!

—… Y se está yendo con Lily. Qué mal, mejor suerte para la próxima. —dijo él con voz indiferente mientras volvía a abrir la carpeta que había quedado descartada un rato antes.

La joven volteó justo para ver a Marceline marchándose con Lily y sintió un dejo de tristeza. Marceline no había intentado contactarse con ella ni una sola vez desde su mudanza, y de eso hacía ya dos semanas. Prismo no dejaba pasar la ocasión de hacer comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando, aun cuando no conociese la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre ella y Marcy… O eso creía y esperaba ella. Prismo era muy perceptivo y más de una vez la chica se preguntó si no habría algo de conocimiento en las palabras de su compañero de clases cuando este se refería a Marceline como "su novia".

* * *

Las dos semanas se convirtieron en cuatro y Bonnie comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva compañera de cuarto, a la que quería matar casi todos los días. Phoebe era insoportable y mandona, casi tanto como ella. Era muy diferente a la alegre Marceline, quien le llevaba dulces cuando se encontraba molesta o solo se limitaba a abrazarla mientras veían películas en los últimos días de su relación con Braco.

—No puede ser. —Se lamentó negando con la cabeza y poniéndose las manos en la cara, ahogando un grito de frustración. Llovía a cántaros y no parecía que fuese a amainar pronto. Vaya mierda. Phoebe se había ido a casa para pasar el fin de semana y ahora que tenía la habitación libre para ella sola pasaba esto. Era ridículo y totalmente aberrante: ella tendría que haber estado ya en su cama comiendo dulces y viendo _Dark_ , no esperando a que pasara la lluvia para poder ponerse sus pijamas y hacerse un ovillo en la cama. Estaba considerando arriesgarse y echar una carrera al dormitorio cuando escuchó una voz tímida hablándole.

—Hey. —se escuchó en un susurro.

Bonnie volteó con el ceño fruncido. Marceline estaba a su lado con un enorme paraguas en la mano y titubeó, sin saber qué decir… Había más gente reunida en el pórtico esperando a que pasara la lluvia, pero habría jurado que ninguno de ellos era conocido. Además, estaba segura de que Marceline no llevaba clases en ese edificio.

—Uhm… Hola. Vaya sorpresa. —dijo Bonnie con timidez mientras trataba de alisarse el cabello y se dio cuenta con horror de que lo llevaba revuelto.

—He tenido que venir para hablar con un profesor y de regreso me encuentro con esto. —dijo Marceline con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—Sí, una mierda para mí pero supongo que tú estás feliz, ¿no? —comentó Bonnie recordando lo sensible que era la piel de Marceline a la luz solar.

—Y que lo digas. Me iría caminando bajo la lluvia pero de seguro me vería muy extraña, ¿no? Todos aquí esperando a que pare de llover y de repente aparece una loca a lo Gene Kelly.

Aquello provocó una risa de Bonnibel y Marcy sonrió complacida aunque solo por un par de segundos antes de que su rostro se pusiese serio de nuevo.

—Bonnie… Yo… ¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó alzando el paraguas.

Bonnie no supo qué responder… por una parte sería agradable no ir sola hasta el dormitorio y mejor aún contar con el resguardo del paraguas de Marceline. Además, debía admitir que una parte pequeña de ella seguía anhelando la compañía de su amiga y balbució.

—N-no. Quiero decir… —carraspeó. —No hace falta. Esperaré.

—No se ve que vaya a parar pronto. —observó la más alta mirando hacia el cielo, donde oscuras nubes seguían arremolinadas.

—Pero no hay problema, de verdad. —insitió Bonnie. —No llevo prisa.

Marceline seguía mirando al cielo con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

—No, insisto. —replicó con voz resuelta, tomándole el brazo con suavidad y decisión, abriendo el paraguas y haciéndola bajar las escaleras.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Pues ya vamos en camino.

Es verdad, pensó Bonnie suspirando. Al menos podría llegar pronto.

— ¿No tienes que ir ya a tu casa? —pensó Bonnie de pronto.

—No.

— ¿No te espera Lily? —trató de preguntar en tono neutral pero la pregunta salió con una entonación mucho más agresiva de la que habría querido.

Para su sorpresa, Marcy sonrió y parecía divertirse.

—Seguramente. Pero yo nunca le he dicho que me espere así que… —se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio por espacio de quince minutos hasta que estuvieron frente a la residencia estudiantil.

—Bueno… La he traído sana y salva a su destino, alteza.

—Gra-Gracias. —le respondió Bonnie. Ella quería añadir algo más pero temblaba y no pudo hacerlo.

—Será mejor que entres ya, estás temblando. —apuntó Marceline y le acarició el brazo como si quisiera darle calor, pero todo lo que hizo fue acrecentar la sensación de escalofríos recorriéndole. —Nos vemos.

—Sí… Adiós.

Marcy bajó las escaleras muy despacio y volvió a salir a la lluvia con una mano sosteniendo el paraguas y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. A pesar de lo lento que caminaba a Bonnie le pareció que se alejaba demasiado aprisa y por eso no lo pensó mucho para salir corriendo detrás de ella sin importarle terminar mojada, que era lo que tanto había querido evitar antes y ahora le daba igual.

La pálida joven volteó al escuchar el sonido que producían sus pisadas al salpicar agua y frunció el ceño, confundida.

— ¡Vaya! Me podrías haber dicho que tenías la intención de mojarte y mejor hubiese cerrado el paraguas…

—Entra conmigo. —la interrumpió.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a torrentes sobre ellas y Marcy se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente mientras se dejaba guiar por Bonnie y corrían todo el camino hacia el cuarto que habían compartido antes.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro cerraron de un portazo y Marceline fue al cuello de Bonnie, mordiéndolo y haciéndola arquearse. Su blusa estaba totalmente adherida por el agua y enmarcaba su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarla sin reservas y sintió su erección agolpándose contra el pantalón. Bonnie notó esto y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa tan despacio que la otra chica se la habría querido arrancar, pero en lugar de eso esperó hasta que terminara de quitarse toda la ropa.

Cuando Bonnie estuvo totalmente desnuda no perdió tiempo para mirarla por completo en todo su esplendor con la piel erizada y el cabello pegado contra la cara, aún con unas pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo. Marcy tomó con cuidado los anteojos empañados de Bonnie y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche antes de abrazarla para hacerle sentir el bulto que se debatía entre sus pantalones y que le hizo dar un respingo al sentirlo. Le tomó los hombros con fuerza y se frotó contra sí haciendo que Marceline tragara saliva y comenzara a palparle con suavidad la espalda, deteniéndose unos segundos de más para acariciar los hoyuelos de Venus que podía sentir y Bonnie soltó una risita.

—Lo siento… Me haces cosquillas.

Marcy le sonrió y siguió bajando hasta posar las manos sobre sus caderas para atraerla más hacia sí misma. Bonnie respiró entrecortadamente y posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Marceline con seguridad haciéndola sobresaltarse pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones hasta que pudo bajarlos un poco y meter su mano entre ellos para palpar por encima de la ropa interior.

A Bonnie le habría gustado juguetear un poco más como normalmente hacían, pero no esta vez… No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer esto de la manera más arrebatada y frenética posible. Quería pensar que ya habría tiempo para eso más adelante, eso si Marceline no estaba ya con Lily o algo así. Alguno de esos pensamientos pareció traslucirse en su expresión o a lo mejor es que lo estaba pensando con demasiada intensidad, porque Marceline le respondió.

—No, no estoy con Lily. Ya puedes relajar la cara, te saldrán arrugas.

Sólo entonces Bonnie notó que estaba frunciendo el ceño con demasiada fuerza y se relajó.

—Sabes bien que Lily me asusta. —continuó y siseó cuando sintió la mano de Bonnie masajeándole el pene como siempre lo hacía y por respuesta ella comenzó a tocar los pezones de Bonnie que habían quedado erectos por el frío al que habían sido expuestos.

—Uhm… ¿Marcy?

— ¿S-sí? —tartamudeó Marcy entre jadeos. No deseaba nada más que hundirse entre las piernas de Bonnie y a cada segundo le resultaba más y más difícil.

— ¿Los demonios… pueden…? No sé cómo preguntar esto, me da algo de vergüenza.

—Me parecía imposible que en este punto siguieras sintiendo vergüenza. —murmuró Marceline e hizo que Bonnibel soltara un gritito cuando succionó uno de sus pezones con mucha fuerza, pero esta no se había disgustado, sino todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, es que… No había mencionado el tema hasta ahora porque no pensé que llegáramos a este punto, pero… ¿Los demonios pueden… contraer ITS?

Esto hizo que Marceline dejara su tarea momentáneamente para mirarla a los ojos con una ceja alzada porque nadie nunca le había hecho esa pregunta pero era bastante obvio que Bonnibel siendo Bonnibel por supuesto le preguntaría algo semejante.

—No. No puedo contraer ninguna enfermedad, de hecho. Quiero decir, no soy un demonio completo y de hecho soy semi-humana pero…

—Aún tengo puesto el implante, ¿recuerdas?

El implante anticonceptivo… Claro. Marceline lo recordaba bien porque después de la ruptura de Bonnie con Braco esta se había lamentado en voz alta muchas veces porque ya no le serviría de nada. De todas maneras Bonnie afirmaba usar condón siempre, con todo y tuviese el implante en el brazo pero Bonnibel se defendía diciendo que eso le proporcionaba doble tranquilidad y a Marceline le había parecido una ridiculez.

La había parecido una ridiculez… Hasta ahora.

—Ah… Bueno, pues no puedo contagiarte de nada. —dijo sintiendo la garganta seca de repente al comprender lo que Bonnie le insinuaba.

Y entonces alzó las manos para atrapar a Bonnie justo cuando esta pegó un salto para apresarla con las piernas. Marceline iba dando tumbos hasta que pudo dejar a Bonnie sobre la cama. Se sacó la camisa y su intención era quitarse todo pero se impacientó y sólo atinó a bajarse los pantalones, tomar a Bonnie por la cadera y penetrarla con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

Uno de los miedos de Marcy había sido quedarse paralizada justo cuando llegara el momento de cumplir su sueño –si es que llegaba, claro –era quedarse ahí petrificada después de sentir cómo los músculos de Bonnie le constreñían pero eso no pasó. Siguió moviéndose, encontrando su ritmo mientras Bonnie gemía y le hundía las uñas en la carne. Bonnie era estrecha, cálida y le decía al oído lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello. Estuvieron en la misma posición durante un rato y a Marceline le parecía que podía quedarse entre las piernas de Bonnie para toda la vida, pero esta la empujó ligeramente para apartarla y alzó las piernas para colocarlas en los hombros de Marcy, quien no podía dejar de verla embelesada, sonriendo al mirar las caras de placer de su amiga mientras se movía con desenfreno y aun así se esforzaba para no lastimarla… Sabía que pocas mujeres podían aguantarle el paso a un demonio híbrido, incluso si se trataba de uno tan joven como Marceline.

A Bonnie le estaba costando contenerse. Quería gritar, porque el pene de Marceline era frío al principio, cosa que le hizo sentir un intenso escalofrío que exacerbó las sensaciones, sobre todo aquella que le provocaba el grande y curvado pene de Marceline, que podía alcanzar puntos dentro de ella que Braco jamás había estado ni cerca de encontrar.

Marceline se detenía de rato en rato para lamer los pezones de Bonnie y toda protesta que ella hubiese querido proferir ante la interrupción se quedaba en su garganta al sentir su lengua juguetear con sus pechos y entonces Marcy retomaba lo que había estado haciendo antes, a veces cambiando de posición para deleite de la otra chica. Sabía que Bonnie podía desesperarse –aunque no parecía ser ese el caso –pero debía comprender que llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando con el hecho de _poseerla_ de esa manera que haría todo por prolongarlo cuanto fuese posible. No le era fácil, ya que el calor de Bonnie envolviéndole el miembro y sus gemidos que aumentaban en intensidad podrían haberle hecho terminar por así sin más.

—Bonnie… —murmuró Marcy en voz muy bajita. Sentía que la vagina de Bonnie se estaba contrayendo y notaba que ya no tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas como antes. —Ya casi te vienes, ¿verdad?

—No sé… Puede ser. —le respondió con una risita y no pudo dejar de sonreír porque la verdad era que sí, estaba a punto de venirse. Siempre le pareció que el acto sexual llegaría a ser bochornoso y un momento de profunda vulnerabilidad no deseada si algún día llegaba a estar con alguien que no fuese Braco, y eso ya era decir mucho porque ni siquiera con Braco se sentía cómoda a plenitud en ocasiones.

Pero ahora no se sentía ni avergonzada ni incómoda, ni nada de eso. Sentía que podía demostrarle a Marceline, aquella que había estado con ella desde que ingresara a la universidad, que estaba disfrutando más que en cualquier sueño o fantasía del pasado.

Marceline le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso que Bonnie le correspondió efusiva. En ningún momento había dejado de moverse y sentía cómo Bonnie estaba frenética tratando de alcanzar el orgasmo. Se separó de ella y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared y le hizo una seña a Bonnie para que se sentase encima. Esta obedeció y se posicionó bajando lentamente y ayudándose con una mano para volver a guiar el miembro de Marceline hacia dentro. Marceline gimió… La posición ayudaba a Bonnie y podía sentirlo tanto como ella, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, la rubia parecía querer arrancarle el cabello, pues su mano se aferraba a los mechones de cabello negros y tiraba de ellos con violencia, pero a Marceline no le importó. No le habría importado que Bonnie la ahogara sentándose sobre su cara y mucho menos le iba a importar si perdía un poco de cabello por hacer que Bonnie tuviese el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, porque por alguna razón sabía que así sería, aunque parecía estar pasando dificultades para ello, pues la veía saltar sobre ella y frustrarse por no conseguirlo. Decidió entonces volver a tomar iniciativa y apartar a Bonnie para hacerla ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse en sus antebrazos.

Bonnie habría querido protestar… Hacerlo en cuatro nunca había sido particularmente placentero para ella y aun así accedió, todo porque Marcy le hacía sentir placer en niveles que nunca antes había alcanzado, ni con su ex novio ni sola. Confiaba en ella.

Cuando Marceline comenzó a moverse, hundió la cara sobre la almohada para ahogar el suspiro que soltó… ¡Vaya! No era como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Probablemente la chica demonio le hubiese arruinado el sexo para siempre porque ahora siempre tendría expectativas elevadas y ni siquiera era porque Marceline se moviese con la precisión de una profesional, sino por toda la combinación que era ella.

No tardaron mucho en esa posición, principalmente porque ninguna de las dos pudo controlarse por mucho más tiempo. Marceline respiraba con más pesadez después de cada embestida y Bonnie tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las sábanas. Finalmente Marcy apretó la cadera de Bonnie y embistió una última vez sintiendo el orgasmo que a la vez desencadenó el suyo, haciéndole eyacular dentro de ella y desplomándose en el acto.

La joven rubia tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperarse. No tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para voltearse o para decirle a Marcy que se quitara de encima, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentía bien ahí, con su peso sobre ella y aún con su simiente cálido en su interior.

Al parecer se quedó dormida por unos minutos, porque despertó sólo cuando sintió a Marceline tratando de levantarse y Bonnie se lo impidió.

—No. No te vayas, quédate aquí.

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí, conmigo.

Marceline obedeció y solo se movió para recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bonnie. Pasó unos segundos sin decir ni hacer nada y comenzó a lamer con suavidad uno de los pezones sonrosados.

—Para ya. Estoy muy sensible. —se quejó Bonnie y apretó las piernas al sentir una punzada debido al estímulo.

— ¿Entonces no me pides que me quede para hacerlo de nuevo?

—No… Bueno, sí, pero no ahora mismo. Sólo quiero quedarme así por más tiempo. Además sigue lloviendo y creo que dejaste tirado tu paraguas.

—No lo sé. Lily seguro me espera.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos agónicamente prolongados. Bonnie notaba que se le había secado la garganta y se habría echado a llorar de no ser porque Marceline habló de nuevo.

—Que estoy bromeando, Bonnie.

—Eres una idiota. —le respondió, furiosa. —Vete a tu casa si tanto es lo que quieres.

—No, Bonnie, no quiero irme a casa. —dijo Marceline entre risas. Bonnie trataba de levantarse pero no le dejaba. —Quiero quedarme aquí, pero no entiendes por qué quieres tú que me quede.

—Porque te extraño. —suspiró. —Y no te extraño desde que te fuiste a vivir con Lily… Te extraño desde que nos distanciamos y sólo me he dado cuenta ahora.

Marceline alzó la cara para observar a Bon. Tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas coloradas como si le hubiese dado fiebre y le pareció más hermosa que nunca, si es que eso era posible.

—No sé qué es lo que siento… La verdad es que estoy muy confundida. —Continuó. —Pero he pensado que puedes ayudarme a descubrirlo.

Marcy guardó silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba asustada porque Bonnie admitía sentir algo… Entre líneas, claro, pero lo admitía. Todo aquello podía terminar muy bien o muy mal para ella.

—Sí. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. —respondió al fin y Bonnie suspiró aliviada.

—Por un momento pensé que te negarías.

—Lo pensé, sí.

— ¿Y qué te hizo decidirte?

—Quiero volver a tener sexo contigo.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ ¿Es en serio?

—Ser sentimental nunca me ha traído nada bueno contigo, Bon. Además tú también lo quieres, admítelo. La verdad es que me muevo bastante bien, ¿no?

—Me gustabas más cuando te mostrabas insegura.

—O sea que sí te gustaba.

—Basta. Ya no puedo más. —Bonnie negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escucha. —dijo Marceline después de reírse un rato, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos para mirar a Bonnie a los ojos. —Igual y descubrimos que esto se trata solo de sexo, ¿no? Y quién sabe… A lo mejor y descubres que me gustas tanto como tú a mí.

—Puede ser. Después de todo, Jenny termina casándose con Forrest Gump, ¿no?

Marceline bajó la mirada, avergonzada pero sin dejar de sonreír. Dio un beso a Bonnie y le preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo ahora?

—Prefiero comenzar a averiguar si me terminas gustando.

—Eso me agrada más.

Esos fueron el cuarto, quinto, y (un rato después) el sexto de muchos encuentros sexuales de Bonnibel Butler y Marceline Abadeer


End file.
